Punishment
by Vhenan's Abelas
Summary: She disobeyed an order and now she must pay.


She held her breath for what seemed like the hundredth time in an hour. Fear was something she didn't handle well, and she was so good at showing it on her features. At this moment she did everything she could to calm her stirring nerves. Her hands began to fidget on her lap as she held her gaze towards the ground. She could practically feel the rage emitting off the Commander.

"You know why you're here, correct?" His voice clearly stern with a hint of anger mixed in. She didn't dare lift her gaze, though she felt her eyelids threatening to narrow. That of course, would have been a mistake.

"I acted when the situation required action. No one else seemed to do a thing," she mumbled her words as they too held frustration. This whole situation was ridiculous. Yes, she disobeyed an order from the Commander, but she didn't realize she became _his solider_ whenever he accompanied her on trips or aided her during fights. She was the fucking inquisitor, the LEADER of this whole damned place she was forced to be at. If anything he should be taking orders from her! Though she dare not say that aloud.

"You acted recklessly, you went against my orders after I told you NOT to proceed ahead." He snapped back, the angry rising in his voice.

"I didn't realize I took orders from you outside the walls of Skyhold." Sarcasm dripped from her voice as she brought her gaze to his. She flinched in her seat again, it felt as if he was burning holes into her soul. "No one informed me of that, at least…" She quickly added in, trying to save herself from her short remark.

There was a loud slam on the desk, causing Eva to jump a bit from her seat. He saw the fear forming on her face as he continued to watch the mage. Lip curling a bit, straightened himself out.

"You belong to me in and outside of Skyhold. I am your Commanding officer and your advisor." He growled out as he moved from behind his table, slowly approaching the woman. "If I say jump you will answer with 'how high?' If I say do not proceed with an attack, then you WILL NOT PROCEED." His voice grew louder as his anger flared at her senses.

"If I decide you need punishment for your careless actions…," He paused as he now stood right behind her. She was practically shaking like a leaf, her hues were wide and her breathing ragged. "Then I decide and enforce said punishment."

There was no warning for the elf as she felt her body collide roughly with the desk. Papers scattered under her weight and a few bottles were knocked from the desk. As she went to rise from the position, she felt a hand press in-between her shoulder blades and force her down once more, causing a small whimper to escape her lips.

"Wh-What are you doing?!" She quickly stammered out quickly, her voice shaky as she dared not to move.

"You disobeyed a direct order from me, then tried to justify your actions just moments ago. Also you are oblivious from the fact that I hold power over you." His free hand rose to meet her backside. He heard her gasp and begin to tremble under his touch. "I'm simply going to remind you who is in charge of you and your actions here and out on the battlefield."

"You can't do that!" She protested, attempting to rise from her position. Anger and fear collided within her chest. "You punish your men like this?! Is this even allowed!?"

SMACK.

She yelped out in surprise as she was shoved down onto his desk again. Hearing a low chuckle behind her she stiffened once more.

"I punish them but in a more brutal way. I don't think you can handle a beating from me, let alone a fight." His hand gently grazed over her ass once more, applying a bit of pressure to where his hand had struck. "Besides, I like this punishment better…"

His voice lingered in the air, causing panic within the elf. A frown on her lips as she dared not move under his touch. No, there was no point in fighting this battle. She had lost and she knew it, but this wasn't over that was for damn sure.

"I believe ten will be the number for tonight." He murmured in a low tone. What was this feeling beginning to stir in his chest and lower abdomen? He obviously liked being in charge, but seeing the mage bent over his desk and taking his punishment made something within him go wild.

"Count," was all he said before bringing his hand back and making contact with her rear. There was a small echo that had bounced off the walls from the force of his hand. He would not hold back, not this time.

Her body leaped forward from the contact, this time she could feel tears beginning to form in her eyes. It stung like no other and not only that but she felt completely violated.

"One," she growled out as she was clearly angry.

SMACK.

"Two."

It felt like he was taking his sweet time with this punishment. Her cheeks were not only damp with tears but furiously red. She was embarrassed to the core, to be treated like a child. Another smack collided against her backside as she tensed up against the desk.

"Eight," she said breathlessly.

Cullen kept his eyes locked on that beautiful rear. How it tormented him so when he rode behind her for a solid week, not getting a chance to release his seed by his own hand. His erection was staring to poke at his pants, but thankfully his armor did a good job covering it.

"Good girl. Just two more…," he murmured gently, his voice low and threatening as he rewarded her rear with a gentle rub. She felt her shift under his touch, clearly uncomfortable from his intrusion to her space.

SMACK.

"Nine." She bit out acidly.

SMACK.

"Ten." She felt him move away from her figure, allowing her to rise from his desk. Biting her lower lip she moved slowly, her rear was angry and stung horribly. She dared not to look at him, no… She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of her tears and embarrassment. Straightening her posture, she began to make her way to the door before a gloved hand reached out and grasped her chin firmly.

"What did we learn tonight, Inquisitor?" His voice was low and lust filled. Her mouth opened and closed a bit at the lustful look in his ember eyes. It was like a fire that pierced through her very soul. Her eyes shifted downward for a moment, before the hand gripping her chin forced her gaze upwards once more.

"I- I answer to you, sir."

"Good." He retorted before releasing her from his grasp. She stumbled backwards a bit before centering herself.

"If that's all, sir… I'd like to retire for the evening…," she kept her voice even again, trying to shadow her emotions once more. He made her uncomfortable, nervous, and now he physically violated her being.

"Dismissed."

Eva all but practically ran for the door as the Commander stepped side allowing her to pass him. Throwing the door open she was out of sight within seconds, rubbing her abused ass as she went. Cullen chuckled himself as we watch the scene before him. This new game of his would be fun, that much was certain.

"Perhaps I should travel with her more often…," was all he said before disappearing to the second floor of his tower, taking care of his own personal desires before retiring himself.


End file.
